Save Me
by Bibliophile Nincompoop
Summary: Shikamaru will always have her to save him. Kinda oblivious ShikaTema. One shot. Unless asked other wise.


_Save Me_

_By: Bibliophile Nincompoop_

_Only seven more miles. _The young ninja thought to himself, while clumsily jumping from branch to branch. Water from the sudden and unwelcome shower making each step more treacherous. _If I make it to five anbu will catch our chakra and investigate._

Now, Shikamaru Nara was running from his death, on the fair chance that he could travel two more miles, but with a rouge ninja behind him it would end badly no matter the chances. He probably could have taken him out with both hand tied behind his back, only he had two problems. One, it was night time. Which wouldn't be a problem if number two weren't an issue. No moon. Which of course no moon equals no shadows, or a screwed Shikamaru. Of course the genius was to lazy to check when the next new moon was.

_One mile, come on you can do it! _Shikamaru yelled to himself. But stopped dead in his tracks. _Damn._

A dark figure in front him chuckled. His voice was wine, deep and aged. "No talk, lets get this over with."

The man lunged towards him. Shikamaru knew it was the end. They wrestled through the trees and plummeted to the ground. A sickening snap echoed throughout the area, replaying over, and over. Shikamaru's eyes bulged as he screamed in pain.

Wind blew through his hair, as he watched as a kunai descended to his chest. And his only thoughts were, _Man mom is going to kill me._

"Cutting Whirlwind!" screamed a foreign voice.

The man above him was thrown into a near by tree. But his gasps of pain stopped and footsteps neared Shikamaru. A smile was etched on his face, no fear. Even though she was one to fear.

The new comer picked up Shikamaru and hurried off.

"Ow! Be gentle, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. The silence was very awkward. But, it could also be the fact that a girl was carrying him. They entered a cave where a fire was going. She dropped him and glared at him, it sent shudders down his body. Her eyes were furious, usually by this point she'd be laughing at him about "saving his sorry ass again". But her usual banter was muted by obvious clenched jaw.

"Temari?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"I heard your scream." Her voice cracked. This was not the Temari everyone knew, hell it wasn't the Temari Shikamaru knew. "I knew it was you. And the only thought running through my mind was 'I hope I am not too late'."

She looked at his shocked face and smiled, "After all who would I drag all over town, and bug."

Shikamaru scoffed, "Temari, you're sick."

She sat next to him and inspected his leg, and went to work trying to place it back so it would heal normally. "I was worried. Shikamaru your one of my friends, which you know I don't have many. But when I saw you laying there, I thought you were dead."

Shikamaru smiled and laughed, "You know when he was going to stab me, I thought about my mom and when she found out. She would probably bring me back to life and then kill me again."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You should have been worrying about me, lazy. But I would have been more creative."

Shikamaru laid down on the sleeping bag Temari dropped him on. And a blanket of sleep fell upon him. "Thanks."

Temari watched him for what seemed to be hours. He had become the man. His features became stronger more edged, like a Greek marble sculpture. Over the past years, she found herself loving him more everyday. But, she knew he would never see her as more than a troublesome woman. Finally giving in to the night's calls, she cuddled against her damsel in distress.

"I have saved you twice," she whispered, "Usually, the knight gets a passionate kiss for his efforts."

But he didn't move, instead he started snoring softly. Temari smiled, in the movies, he would lean up and kiss her and they would live happily ever after. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"That's for saving me."

_Just for the sake of putting something up. I got the idea one night, while I was trying to fall asleep. I wish I could use more descriptive words and such but this piece just called for the blunt writing._

_Biin_


End file.
